scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Bane's Birthday Party
|writer = Jason Gray |director = Nick Stentzel |producer = Diane Mayne Jared Shores |editor = Andrew Todd Smith |upload_date = December 3, 2012 |location = At Matt's house |previous = 18th Century Man's Man |next = Evil Asides }} Who invited Bane to the birthday party? Would it really be a party without a crasher? Would you have the courage to ask him to leave? Let us know below! Trivia *This sketch was uploaded on the same day as the episode aired on BYUtv. *This is the first sketch of Studio C that reached 500,000 views. **This was the highest viewed sketch until The Hunger Games sketches or International Relations. It lasted as highest viewed sketch for more than 3 seasons. *This sketch was based on the movie The Dark Knight Rises, that had been released several months before. *This sketch was filmed at the place where Matt used to live as a roommate. ** was filmed in the basement of the same house. *Natalie Madsen is the only Cast member who isn't featured in this sketch, despite being credited in the description. *Stephen Meek is the only Cast member who has two different roles in this sketch, since he is playing as a party guest and as Batman. *This is the first sketch with the recurring character Bane. *This is the first sketch since St. Crispin's Day Speech to include extras. **This is only the fifth sketch of Studio C to include extras. *This is the first sketch since Third Wheel Song to be filmed off-set. **This is the first sketch recorded off-set written by Jason Gray. ***While he was writing this sketch, he was also writing The Dark Knight Rises and Shouts for Divine Comedy. **This is also the first sketch since Third Wheel Song to be directed by Nick Stentzel. *This is the twentieth sketch to feature Adam Berg and Stacey Harkey. *Jason Gray had to rewrite this sketch several times, due to the low budget. *This is the first time that voices are heard during the end slates. **The song at the end of the sketch is continued during the end slates. *This is the only sketch where Batman is played by Stephen Meek. **This is also the only sketch with Batman to be written by Jason Gray. *This is the second sketch in a row where the music is altered during the end slates, after 18th Century Man's Man. *During some parts of this sketch, the lip synchronization doesn't fit the transcript. For example, when "Lord of the Flies" can be heard, none of the male Cast members move their lips. *The makeup on Jason Gray can be seen; there's a slight color difference between the prosthetic and his real face. *During parts of the sketch, Jason Gray (Bane) is standing on a platform, so as to look more intimidating, and to make Matt Meese look smaller. *The mask that Jason Gray is wearing was bought from his personal savings for the sketch, as it was too expensive for the low budget of the production team. *This sketch was seen by the producers of the movie series The Chronicles of Narnia, and they mentioned it as one of the best sketch parodies on YouTube, based on a personal meeting between the producers of Studio C and the producers of Walden Media. *This sketch is also featured in the special Studio C at the Movies: Going Off Script. "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" The end slate for this sketch shows a black screen with the text "STUDIO C MON @ 9 ET / 7 MT". Category:Season 1 Sketches Category:Season 1